Sector V
"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" -- Sector V Sector V is a KND sector consisting of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. They live in a sub-urban area presumably in the United States, where their treehouse is also stationed; most likely the state of Virginia (as the letter "V" may relate to.). The name "Sector V" is also a reference to the Roman numeral for the number five. The members of Sector V are the main characters of the Codename: Kids Next Door series. (See '''Location' below for information about where Sector V is stationed.)'' Aside from the now lost Sector Z, they are regarded as the greatest team within the KND organization, having had more experience fighting the organizations greatest enemies than any other sector. Many operatives collect their autographs and memorabilia, much of which is located within the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. Operatives Numbuh 1 See also: Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) '- The team leader and primary strategist. A stern, but awkward boy from England, he is often encouraged to lighten up, but is seen as a source of inspiration for his comrades. He has an uncanny knack for landing himself into embarrassing situations. He is rarely seen without his sunglasses and is most curiously bald, apparently was caused by the Delightful Children at some point in the past before joining the KND. Numbuh 1 is also the only operative of his team to have an admitted girlfriend, Lizzie Devine (who left him later in the series due to his constant KND missions), and is also the only member in Sector V who's an only child. However, he shares a sisterly bond with his cousin. Unlike Numbuhs 2 & 4, Numbuh 1 is the only odd number male number in Sector V. Numbuh 2 ''See also: Numbuh 2 '(Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Jr.) '- The team's primary 2x4 technologist and pilot. A brilliant, friendly and witty oddball born in the USA. He is often the mood-maker of the group, but is also notorious among his peers for saying incredibly cheesy catch-phrases that he alone finds funny. Despite his goofy demeanor, he can be a very cunning and methodical thinker when needed. He harbors a crush on Cree Lincoln and constantly hits on her despite her obvious disinterest (though in one instance in which Hoagie finds himself a teenager in Operation: K.I.S.S., Cree takes a genuine interest in him, but is repulsed once she discovers the truth). Numbuh 3 See also: Numbuh 3 '(Kuki Sanban) '- Team's medical specialist, hamsters' caretaker, and diversionary tactics expert. She is the youngest and sweetest member in her sector, though she possesses a very fiery attitude when angered. She can be focused and ready for action when the need arises. Kuki is almost unhealthily obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys and stuffed animals in general, and loves all things cute and cuddley. Throughout the series it is made quite clear that she harbors a huge (and obvious) crush for her fellow operative, Wallabee Beetles (Numbuh 4), and spends the most time around him, although she is close friends with everyone in Sector V, including Wally. Numbuh 3 is the only Asian member in Sector V. Numbuh 4 See also: Numbuh 4 '(Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) '- The team's combat expert and heavy weapons specialist. Despite the fact that he is the shortest member in Sector V, he shows that he is not someone to be overlooked with his great fighting abilities and unwillingness to give up. Wally is often called the dumbest member, though he has shown a great deal of intelligence in certain situations, suggesting that perhaps he just lacks a little common sense. He hates all things girly and cute (especially the "cruddy" Rainbow Monkeys), but ironically has an enormous (and obvious) crush on his Asian teammate, who returns his feelings. Though he sports a "tough guy" attitude, Wally is shown to have a soft side on occasion, usually concerning Numbuh 3 in some way or another (he often attempts to be sweet but gets quickly irritated with her girly antics). Numbuh 5 See also: Numbuh 5 '(Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) '- The team's 2nd-in-command and espionage expert trained in stealth, information acquirement, and fierce combat. She is the oldest of the group, and by far the most level-headed of all the team members, although she isn't above the occasional awkward moments herself. She has a crush on her teammate Numbuh 2. She has a fierce rivalry with her older sister, and has a passion for all forms of candy, being a candy hunter. She sports her trademark red cap, given to her by her sister before she betrayed the KND. Numbuh 5 is non-Asian alongside Numbuhs 1, 2 & 4; and the only non-Asian female in Sector V. Numbuh 6 See also: Bradley Uno): "Uno" is Spanish and Italian for One. ** Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.): "Jr." means that Hoagie is the second person in his family to be named "Hoagie," the first person being his father. It could also be referring to his last name "Gilligan," since the title character in Gilligan's Island'' is known as the "number two guy."'' ** Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): "Sanban" means "number three" in Japanese, and "san" means 3. ** Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles): The Beatles consisted of four members (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr). The Beatles were also called The Fab Four, and had bowl haircuts in their earlier years. ** Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln): U.S. President Abraham Lincoln is featured on the $5 bill. (Additionally her full name is five syllables, and she is second in command of the three other members of the team when Numbuh 1 is not around.) * All of the Sector V members have something concealing their eyes, but have shown them also on occasion. They are as follows: ** Numbuh 1 '- his opaque, black shades. ** '''Numbuh 2 -' his yellow tinted flying goggles. ** '''Numbuh 3 - her habit of squinting / closing her eyes. ** Numbuh 4 - his long, blond bangs. ** Numbuh 5 - her red cap. * Each member of the team has different accent and nationality. They are as follows: ** Numbuh 1: British. ** Numbuh 2: American/German. ** Numbuh 3: Asian-American, specifically Japanese. ** Numbuh 4: Australian ** Numbuh 5: African-American/French, but only on her Mother's side). * Each member, minus Numbuh 6, has a relative who is evil or has been seen with a antagonistic side towards the group. They are as follows: ** Numbuh 1 - DCFDTL (cousins), Father (uncle), Grandfather (self titled) ** Numbuh 2 - Lydia Gilligan (grandmother) ** Numbuh 3 - Mushi Sanban (little sister) ** Numbuh 4 - Toiletnator (long-lost uncle) ** Numbuh 5 - Cree Lincoln (teenage sister) * It was never revealed how Numbuh's 3 and 4 became Kids Next Door operatives, or anything prior to becoming one. Numbuh 1 was recruited by Numbuh 5, while the latter was presumably taken in as an agent by Cree. Numbuh 2 was known to have been working for Joe Balooka before becoming a KND agent. Numbuh 1 saved numbuh 4 from bullies on the first day of school (although it is unclear what grade). * It was revealed by Mr. Warburton that when Sector V was decommissioned, they will still remember that they are all friends, they just don't remember why. * As revealed in the finale, at least Numbuh 5 will be an adult operative for the KND. Site Navigation Category:Sectors Category:Operatives